


Incredible.

by tenpercentbatteryremaining (Louiseeeee)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/tenpercentbatteryremaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe.</p>
<p>After living lives away from Emmerdale, Robert and Aaron meet after Aaron get's hit on in a bar.</p>
<p>Featuring Confident!Aaron and Jealous!Robert ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Emmerdale.

 

  
The rain was getting heavier and heavier with every step that Robert took, but his good mood wouldn't dampen. He'd had a really successful business meeting that day that was bound to put him on the fast track for promotion. Robert smiled up at the dark, dour clouds.

Everything in his life was going really great.

He had a job that he was good at and he loved, an apartment right in the city centre that he had finally finished doing up and a line of men and women queuing to get into his bed. Life was good.  _Lonely_ , a voice in the back of his mind whispered, but good.

That's why he decided he deserved a drink this rainy friday night. Robert ducked into the first bar he passed by which was close enough to his apartment that he'd have no trouble getting home later. He ran his hand through his wet hair and peeled off his wet coat, throwing it onto a bar stool before taking a seat beside it.

Robert took a quick look around the fairly busy pub, noting the warm log fire in the back wall and breathing in the smell of burning peat.

_Perfect_.

 

*~*~*

 

Half an hour later and Robert was nursing his second pint, enjoying taking his time and allowing himself to organise his thoughts.

His peaceful state was soon interrupted by the sound of a conversation at the other end of the bar starting to grab his attention, the too loud words of a too drunk woman infiltrating his thoughts.

"Come on, Cutie, dance with me." Robert rolled his eyes. The music playing wasn't even loud enough for him to make out what it is.

Robert looked over to see what the situation was. There was a man, a very  _attractive_  man, Robert might add, trying to drink his beer in peace but to no avail, due to the extremely intoxicated lady basically draping herself over him.

Robert sat and watched the scene play out for a few more seconds before sighing and grabbing his jacket and pint and making his way to the other side of the bar. The woman was starting to get graphic and Robert figured it was time to do his good deed of the day.

"Hey, mate! There you are!" Robert placed a hand on the man's shoulder, startling him. "I never saw you there, I have a table in the back corner."

Robert widened his eyes at the guy, trying to clue him in to what he was trying to do. Eventually, Robert saw the lightbulb go off.

"Yeah, yeah." The unexpected depth of the man's voice sent shivers down Robert's spine. "Um, thanks."

The man picked up his glass and removed himself from under the woman, following Robert without a second glance at her. Robert headed in the direction away from the group he assumed were the woman's friends, relieved to see an empty two seater table free beside the fire.

He took a seat, placing his jacket so that the fire would hopefully dry it a bit quicker, before finally addressing the man.

"You don't have to sit with me the whole night, but I don't mind if you want to stay away from that." Robert motioned his head towards the loud group of females tossing back shots.

The man looked over and sat in the seat across from Robert pretty much immediately. "Thanks mate. I was just going to wait till she got bored and left, but you saved me the hassle. I'm Aaron, by the way."

Robert reached out and shook the man-  _Aaron's_  outstretched hand. "Robert."

" _Robert_." Aaron repeated his name, as if testing it out, and Robert had to admit it turned him on more than it should have.

"So, how come you weren't up for it?" Robert joked, smiling at Aaron. "I'm sure it would have been a delight."

Aaron laughed and Robert swooned.

"Nah, I'm gay actually." Robert could have sworn he heard confetti canons and fireworks, then again, that might have just been his heartbeat. But, he couldn't help but notice that Aaron looked a bit anxious and he rushed to reassure him that he was in  _no way_  homophobic.

"Maybe you should have told her that." Robert smirked at Aaron and he subtly relaxed. "And actually, I'm-"

"I actually did come here to meet someone, she was just obviously the wrong gender." Aaron continued, turning to eye the room, not realising that Robert had just started saying something else. "It's quite common to find gay men in this bar because they do a lot of LGBT+ nights."

Aaron turned back to face Robert, smiling innocently at him. "What about you, what are you out for?"

"I just popped in to celebrate a good day at work. I am single though, so meeting someone wouldn't hurt." Robert felt like a subtle hint wouldn't go amiss, though he was obviously a bit  _too_  subtle.

"That's great! Since we're stuck together for a while you may as well play wingman."

_Oh great_ , Robert thought, he was being asked to help the most attractive man he'd ever seen get laid. By someone who  _wasn't_  him.

"Sure." The word spilled out of his mouth before he could shove it back in.

"What about that guy over there?" Aaron motioned with his head to a table a few feet to his left.

"That guy?" Robert scoffed, looking over. To be fair, the guy wasn't ugly or anything, but thankfully Robert noticed something Aaron obviously missed. "He's got a wedding ring on."

"Oh, right, yeah. That could have been embarrassing, thanks mate." Aaron laughed lightly, taking another drink of his beer. "See, you're good at this wingman stuff!"

"Thanks." Robert replied with a tight smile. Maybe he should just accept that he probably wouldn't be going home with Aaron tonight, introducing him to the new sheets he bought last week. Typically what would follow after that would be a hurried goodbye in the morning and then never seeing each other again.

"What about the bloke behind you?"

Aaron turned subtly to investigate. The guy was sitting alone, wearing sunglasses indoors and taking a selfie. The look Aaron gave Robert clearly said  _'are you joking?'_  but he soon rolled his eyes in fake exasperation when he saw Robert's self satisfied smirk.

"He's not really my type." Aaron smirked back, making Robert weak in the knees, to his own surprise. He never really felt anything other than lust usually...

Robert sat up in his seat, shaking away his train of thought. "So what is your type then?"

"I dunno. I guess handsome..."

Robert smirked, _check_.

"Manly..."

_Check..? Sure, why not._

"Brunette usually."

_Fuck. Well, still, two out of three..._

"That's cool." Robert replied feebly.  _Cool?_

"So tell me more about you so I can find your perfect guy a bit easier."

"We'll I'm a mechanic..." Aaron began, and Robert's face lit up.

"I used to be a mechanic!" Robert laughed.

"No way! What do you do now?"

Robert started to explain how he worked on building businesses up from the ground, which lead to Aaron talking about how his mum ran a pub, which lead to discussions about family, friends, hobbies, but somehow still managing to avoid the topic of Robert's sexuality. They'd talked about exes for a couple of minutes, but Robert had only really been in proper relationships with women.

Yet, after only two hours, Robert felt like he had never known someone as well as the man sitting in front of him that moment. Since he wasn't sure they'd ever see each other again, Robert didn't hold anything back, and Aaron didn't seem to either, which made Robert unexplicably happy. It also made him very confused. As he watched Aaron wax poetic about a restaurant he'd been to in France, Robert's eyes roamed his face, taking in his features. Robert watched as Aaron's eyebrows raised when he was making a point, and how he licked his lips every so often. His eyes flickered across Aaron's freckles, drawing attention to how his nose scrunched up when he was talking about the snails he'd been offered to try.

It was then Robert realised that he was sitting with his head in his hands, staring at Aaron with a small smile on his face and hearts in his eyes. It was also then he realised that if he did go home with Aaron tonight, he wouldn't want it to be a meaningless, one-time thing. He would want to make Aaron breakfast in bed the next morning and take him out for dinner the next night. He would want to take Aaron to his work party next weekend and eventually take him to his sister's wedding in a few month's time, and introduce him at both as his boyfriend.

Robert's bubble was burst, however, twenty minutes later when a drink was brought to the table and sat alongside the two empty glasses they had never bothered to get refilled.

"It was hard but it made me closer to my mum in the end-" Aaron stopped short and looked up at the waitress, surprised. "We didn't order anything."

"It's for you, from the man at the bar." Aaron was too busy watching the waitress wink at him to see Robert's face harden. They both turned their heads to look at the bar, noticing immediately the guy who was smiling at Aaron.

"Oh, I've seen him before at LGBT nights." Aaron whispered, as if the guy could hear him. "I've never talked to him though."

"Are...Are you going to go up there?" Robert was way too nervous to look anywhere but at his hands as he asked the question.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, right?" Robert looked up at Aaron, and was convinced for a second that he looked reluctant to leave. He must have been seeing things, surely.

"Well, just give me a signal if you need me to bail you out like last time." Robert joked, but the smile plastered on his face didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah..." Aaron gave him a quick smile in reply and picked up the drink, hesitating slighty, before pushing his seat backwards and standing up.

"I'd better..." Aaron motioned in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah." Robert moulded his face into what he hoped was a smile before Aaron nodded and made his way towards the bar.

Robert watched as the guy smiled at Aaron and offered him a handshake, obviously introducing himself. He picked up one of the paper coasters and started shredding it as he watched Aaron smile and place his hand in the stranger's.

For half an hour Robert sat and watched. He caught the waitress and ordered another drink once he finished demolishing the coaster, needing something else to do with his hands to stop himself strangling the man currently winning over the first guy that Robert had feelings like this for in a long time. Hell, the first person _ever_  that Robert'd had feelings like this for. He had only known Aaron a handful of hours, he knew that, but he also knew that someone who made him feel like this so soon was someone to cherish, someone  _incredible_.

But his 'incredible' guy was currently laughing at some stupid joke that some stupid stranger had made.  _Though he wasn't a stranger to Aaron anymore_ , Robert thought angrily to himself. He was mad. Mad at the man for being so charming, and even moreso mad at himself for not finding a way to tell Aaron that he was bi, that he didn't have to find someone else in the room, if he didn't want to. There were so many times that Robert could have brought it up, but he didn't. He'd been scared. When he realised that Aaron would be so much  _more_ , he got scared. But now, as jealousy poured through his veins, Robert realises that the fear of being in a serious relationship again was nothing compared to the steadily growing fear that he wouldn't have the chance. With  _Aaron_.

Robert turned away from the sight of the man placing his hand on Aaron's arm.  _What could he do?_

With a crazy, impulsive, desperate plan in mind, Robert stood up forcefully, his chair almost toppling over. He turned to the bar, his heart dropping to see the asshole leaning in towards Aaron. Robert set off towards them immediately, his heart pounding along with his Italian shoes on the wooden floor. Thankfully, Aaron noticed him coming out of the corner of his eye and turned to him with a questioning look on his face. When Robert was a metre away from Aaron and still moving, he realised that his plan was going ahead, whether he liked it or not, his feet moving of their own accord.

They finally stopped when he was less than a foot away from Aaron, control moving to his arms, reaching up so he could hold Aaron's face between his hands as he leaned in and covered Aaron's lips with his own, trying to convey everything that had been bottled up inside of him, through one kiss.

The sound of the idiot to his left protesting was drowned out by the feeling of Aaron responding, of Aaron pushing back against Robert's lips with his own.

Robert was ecstatic as Aaron opened his mouth against his, he moved his hands to cup the back of Aaron's head as Aaron trailed his hands down Robert's chest, wrapping around his back and pulling him closer.

Taking a moment to catch his breathe, Robert found the time to explain to Aaron.

"I'm bi." he whispered on an exhale. "Sorry I didn't try harder to tell you, but I'd appreciate it if you would forgive me for being an idiot, come back to our table and let me buy you a drink."

Aaron beamed up at Robert, speechless in the best way possible. So instead, he replied by pulling Robert closer and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

When he leaned back, Aaron could tell by the look on Robert's face that he wasn't quite sure about Aaron's answer. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly and his eyes seemed to be checking every crevice of Aaron's face for clues.

Aaron laughed quietly and nodded, unapologetically moving into Robert's space as he got down from the bar stool.

"I'd love that."

 

*~*~*

 

Robert did end up taking Aaron home to his flat that night, though breakfast in bed was made after a night of talking, filling in as many gaps as possible from their earlier conversation.

(And still after all the time they spent chatting the first night they met, they still learned something new about each other every day.)

Robert asked Aaron to be his date to his work party and Aaron agreed, though Robert hadn't racked up the courage to ask Aaron to be his boyfriend quite yet. Aaron beat him to the chase, blurting out the question two days after the party as they were making dinner in Robert's flat. Robert replied in a way similar to how Aaron had that night in the pub.

Oh, and of course, Aaron joined Robert to his sister's wedding, though Robert hadn't been the one to ask him.

Robert received a new invitation in the post two months into his relationship with Aaron, addressed to them both, Victoria's handwriting at the bottom telling him that it was about time she met this 'incredible' man Robert had been banging on about.

Aaron had teased Robert about his blush until that night, when Robert had given  _him_  something to blush about.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
